Measured
by deathskeith
Summary: Request fic. Such a burning that has never before befelt an Uchiha...I will make him mine. ITANARU. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm sorry if all the characters are a little OOC. I just can't help but want to work with an innocent Naruto and strong willed Itachi. This is a request fic I was more than happy to do for Drakshah **

**I hope they enjoy it as much as I have typing it!**

* * *

Itachi couldn't remember a time he had lusted after something so strongly. He had always been composed, measured . . . Perfect. Every inch of him was a controlled weapon that could be unleashed by his will and his will alone.

So why was it, that a pair of blue eyes that shone beneath dish towel hands could throw him off his balance?

He was a master of his craft, a god built beneath years of discipline and training.

Yet he still held this emotion deep within him, deep where he could only reserve a small bout kindness toward his birth mother when he saw her once in a blue moon. He sat on his cushion, overlooking the garden as he pondered his thoughts, pondering, but still on heavy guard. When his sliding door opened he didn't bat an eyelash to the pretty small girl in her off-white kimono bowing low to the floor.

"Uchiha-Sama, please forgive me for interrupting your meditation but it is urgent," her soft voice uttered, breaking him from his thoughts. Itachi only gave a small grunt of acknowledgment to her.

"What is it?" he asked her. She continued to bow low to the floor.

"Your father Fugaku-danna has asked for a gathering in the family room," she said. Itachi took a deep breath and stood to his feet, back still to the girl. The servant couldn't help but glance up from where her head faced the floor. Itachi was a brilliant creature, both in beauty and intelligence. Dressed with the family fan crested beautifully across his back in the richest colors that could be produced.

Red and white, blood and snow. The fan of the legendary Uchiha clan. The tool that fanned the flame of power, bigger and brighter with every stroke of a strong family member. The girl blushed when Itachi moved a stubborn length of hair and tucked it behind his ear with a pale hand. He looked at her then and she quickly looked to the floor, his gaze always being the only thing to throw off even her most secret fantasy.

His eyes were death itself, two black holes of misery and despair. They could chill anyone who looked directly into them, like a hand squeezing your throat.

"You are dismissed," he told her. She nodded, still looking at the floor and gently closed the sliding door closed. As soon as she was out of his sight she stood up and scurried to the kitchens, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Itachi scowled but did not turn around. When he did, he grabbed his hair tie off the table and easily gathered his hair as he walked and tied it in a low pony tail. He walked into the hallway, specifically reserved for only him and a few servants which whom he allowed like the girl. He only allowed her because she was the daughter of his mother's childhood friend.

He opened into another hallway and walked the length of an outside porch that lead to the main household. A place where people with Uchiha blood may enter and enter only.

He stopped dead and narrowed his eyes when he felt a sudden drift in the air around him.

_Shink!_

He quickly lifted his hand and caught the small shuriken intended for the back of his neck. He brought it around to his eyes and huffed an annoyed breath.

"Are you trying to anger me?" he questioned, turning slightly to face the back of him.

He heard a chuckle as his cousin Inabi Uchiha jumped down from the side roof. Inabi was a branch member, not full Uchiha blood. He only received possibly half of the bloodline from his father's side. The man had long black hair, slightly longer than Itachi's own, loose around his shoulders and back. The symbol on the back of his robes was slightly small and high up on his left shoulder, showing his family status. The same went for his two idiot brothers' Yashiro and Tekka, each sired from the same father but different mothers, the man got around.

Itachi ignored his cocky smile. The man had always been jealous that he was the son of the head. Inabi had always wished that his own mother could have been picked as a favorite among Fugaku's.

"Not at all my dear cousin, just heading in the same direction as yourself. You looked distracted in your thoughts, but of course as always your up-to-par," he said, voice smooth but highly lynched with sarcasm. Itachi didn't have time for his childishness.

"If your done taking up precious air and my precious time, I'll be on my way," Itachi replied, turning back around and starting to walk. Inabi scowled at his back and stared hatefully at the large and centered crest at the back of his robe. It was as if the shirt mocked him of what he could never be in his own family. Inabi ground his teeth together in anger.

"Of course! Lest I keep the head's son from his precious time. Not as if he has the effort to waste it on a simple thing like conversation," he called to Itachi's back. Once again Itachi ignored him. Inabi decided he was sick of looking at the other and turned to jump back on the roof, going to look for his brothers.

Itachi arrived at the main house, walking to the family room in the heart of the manor. He slid open the door and noticed the faces already present. His father's half brother Madara stood off to the side conversing with his own blood brother Izuna. Izuna as usual had his hair tied back neatly all the way to his waist while Madara let his own wild mane grow however it pleased. They must have been joking or something, Izuna's cheeks were red and he was laughing as Madara talked and waved his hands around. Their bond was unbreakable and there were rumors that under the competitive brotherhood attitude, Madara had taken Izuna as his lover. It wasn't a proved rumor, but they didn't seem to be denying it either.

He looked to his left and saw Kagami, one of the elder main members sitting on the cushions, smoking his pipe. The man was very old and his hair seemed to grey more and more each day. His uncle on Madara's side, Teyaki and his wife Uruchi sat across from Kagami talking and sharing the smoking pipe. Fugaku's cousin and right-hand-man Yakumi whose face resembled much like a fox leaned against the wall talking with Shisui, whom Itachi respected as an older brother much more so than a cousin. Itachi and Shisui were really the only main members who were youngest so it was expected of them to soon marry and produce heirs. Itachi's heart suddenly constricted when a pair of blue eyes clouded his thoughts.

He didn't dwell on it when the sliding door to the far right near the fire pit opened and Fugaku stepped in, hands hidden in his sleeves in front of him. Every member of the room bowed as the man entered, Itachi's birth mother not a few steps behind him. The woman was beautiful and had sired a son at a very young age. She was only thirty-five and soon Itachi would be hitting his eighteenth birthday. Fugaku sat down on his cushion with Mikoto slightly behind him on another cushion. Everyone took a seat and he nodded at his family.

"Thank you for coming, I'm sorry to summon all of you in the middle of the day, but my dear nephew Shisui has an announcement to make," the man smiled, looking to the boy. Shisui nodded his head and looked at everyone around the room.

"Everyone, I'm getting married!" he smiled brightly. Everyone broke out into pleased comments and applause. Itachi smiled at his cousin when the other looked his way. Mikoto finished clapping and stood to envelope her nephew in a hug, her kimono wrapping around him like a large loving blanket. The rest of the conversation consisted of where the wedding was and who was invited. Itachi managed to get close to his mother after being greeted by Madara and shy Izuna. The woman smiled brightly at him and enveloped him in a hug.

"My son, how are you? You seem so pale, are you eating?" she asked him. He smiled and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"I'm fine. I've just had much on my mind. Between studying and training I've no time for myself," he replied. She frowned and tapped his nose.

"You should always make a little time for yourself. You should sleep more darling, your eyes are positively blood shot today," she mentioned.

His mother was the only person who saw his true side. He limited himself a little to his father, the man was at times easily angered or held himself seriously. Even around certain family members he restrained from showing too much kindness, except Shisui, that man would always be his brother.

A tentative knock sounded on the door and Itachi looked toward it. His breath caught when a blond head poked around and a pair of blue eyes looked around the room. The most trusted family servant and adopted son of Fugaku Uchiha stepped in and bowed deeply to them all.

"What are you doing here? Get out you brat, this house is for pure bred Uchiha only!" Yakumi who had been silent the whole time yelled. The blond flinched and Itachi growled at the fox faced man.

"Be quiet Yakumi, I say who is or is not allowed under my roof. Continue with that attitude and I may consider moving your roof to one of the abandon sheds at the edge of the village to live in shame for a while," Fugaku hissed at him. Yakumi quieted immediately, fearing the wrath of the head and the imminent danger of disgrace. Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha continued to bow to his stepfather.

"Forgive my intrusion Fugaku-danna, but there are some important guests for the wedding that wish to congratulate Shisui-nii-sama," the blond spoke, voice still slightly shaky from Yakumi's outburst. Fugaku nodded and looked at his nephew.

"Come, let's not keep them waiting," he replied. Fugaku nodded them all a goodbye with a lingering look to his son who remained quiet and staring at Naruto. Fugaku coasted a confused gaze over him before blinking and walking off, leaving the room. Mikoto stayed behind to comfort her adopted son while others left and Yakumi took off quickly in silence. Itachi was the only one who remained. He stood up and his mother caste concerned eyes on him.

"Darling, you should take a nap, there is plenty of time before supper," she said. Itachi nodded and bowed to her.

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll see you at dinner mother," his eyes never left the floor near Naruto's feet. He wouldn't be able to look the other in the eye without feeling confused, yearning or desire.

"Um . . . Itachi-nii-sama?" the blond asked quietly.

Hearing the blond address him made goose bumps crawl up his spine. He turned back around to Naruto who shyly held one hand to his mouth and the other by his waist. He bowed and stood back up to speak to him.

"Your new robes arrived from the village. They are being cleaned now, would you like me to deliver them to your room later tonight?" he asked. Excited at the fact that he would be in close range of the blond. Itachi nodded boldly.

"Of course, knock on my screen, I'll be in my room for the rest of the day," he answered. Naruto bowed again and Itachi left the room. Mikoto noticed the strange behavior and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

* * *

Itachi walked briskly to his room, his feet heavy on the hardwood of the porch. His heart was beating quickly at the thought of being alone with Naruto away from prying ears and eyes. Technically not only did Naruto serve the Uchiha family, he was an adopted branch member under his father. Itachi had not heard the full story, but he knew that Naruto was brought here one day by his father. From what Itachi knew, Naruto had been very young, a salvaged child from a war bound continent.

Itachi stopped his thoughts when he heard grumbling and growls. Effortlessly, Itachi leapt up and landed on the side of his roof. He walked to the other side and looked down into the branch family's main house courtyard. Yakumi was talking to Inabi, waving his hands around as he spoke angrily.

"That little shit gets more privileges than even the branch family!" Yakumi raged. Inabi nodded and crossed his arms.

"I heard that the kid's father was Fugaku's lover before the ninja war. The kid's dad died on the battlefield or some shit, what a crock!" the raven spit out. Itachi stuck close to the roof and moved a little closer.

"Bet that brat gets his kicks from being treated like a prince. Someone ought to show the kid a good Uchiha ass kicking," Yakumi sneered. Itachi growled and stood straight up.

"I think we should find him right now and drag him off to the woods. Dig him a nice grave and bury him alive!" Inabi laughed.

Itachi had enough. He jumped from the roof so fast that even a fly couldn't move quickly enough to get away. Before they knew what hit them, Itachi landed a solid punch into Yakumi's face, smearing the grass with his blood. Inabi looked in shock and opened his mouth several times like a gaping fish. He was too stunned to move but by the time he did it was too late. Itachi swung his body around and landed a solid kick to his middle, cracking his ribs and ripping the air from his lungs. He flew back with so much force that his back made a large cracked indent into the side of the courtyard wall. Inabi slid down it, completely unconscious. Yakumi got up on shaky legs to see who had hit him. When he saw that it was Itachi his eyes bulged before becoming enraged. Itachi quickly wrapped his hand around his throat, cutting off his air and lifting him from the ground. Itachi had his sharingan activated and he stared at the other dead in the eyes.

"If you ever talk about Naruto like that again . . . I'll not only kill you, I'll kill you slowly by locking you in a nightmare so bad you'll want to end your own life as soon as possible. Understand me Yakumi Uchiha?" he growled lowly. The man gasped for breath and frantically nodded his head.

"F-fine! I-I was j-just j-j-joking!" he cried out. Itachi dropped him to the ground like a sack of garbage before turning away.

"I'll be watching you," he whispered. Itachi walked away and bumped into a servant who bowed upon seeing him.

"You there, call a medic, Yakumi and Inabi got into a bad fight in the courtyard. Tell no one after you leave here about it," he ordered. The young male nodded and bowed deeply as Itachi left.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he carefully swept the outside walkway near the bathhouses. He hummed deep in his throat as he moved the broom back and forth over the white stone. Unaware to him though, someone was watching him from a nearby roof.

Itachi felt so restless after his little skirmish that there was no way he could just take a nap. He had this sudden urge to just be around Naruto, watch over him and make sure he remained safe. The boy's humming soothed him as it reached his ears. He followed Naruto from the kitchens to the garden in the main house to the bath houses now. Naruto had been running around greeting people and doing chores, anything to help with the upcoming wedding. Itachi felt a little jealous that Naruto showed so much attention to others and he was so reserved and shy when in the same room as Itachi. The raven couldn't blame him though, Itachi always gave off this air of seriousness when around the blond. Naruto moved again and Itachi was about to follow. His head whipped around though when a presence showed up behind him. He turned and raised a fist to punch whoever dared come near.

He was a little surprised when his uncle Madara smiled at him and easily caught his fist.

"Why, fancy meeting you here. My little brother went to greet some guests so I got bored and lonely. Would you care to join me for afternoon tea my dear nephew?" the man asked. Itachi knew his uncle wasn't asking, but more like telling. Itachi caste one last look to Naruto without making it too obvious. Itachi nodded and gently took back his fist.

"I would be honored uncle," he said, face in all seriousness.

* * *

The female servant bowed when she finished serving the tea. She exited quietly, leaving Madara alone with his nephew Itachi. They sipped tea silently for a moment before Madara sighed in happiness.

"I can't believe Shisui is getting married! He's still so young, only twenty. He'll be a married man and head of his household by the time he is twenty-one. It will be good to have some new faces and new blood around the house. I do so miss the pitter patter of little feet!" he smiled. Itachi nodded but did not look up from his tea.

"He is very happy, and I am happy for him. I've seen his bride, she will bring much honor to the Uchiha name," he commented. Madara waved his hand in the air.

"Oh pish posh! Stop being so formal! I could care less if he was marrying a gorilla! Screw formalities. I just want to hold a little one in my arms again!" he gushed. Itachi looked up from his tea with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't take you as a family man uncle," Itachi asked. The older man smiled.

"Oh yeah, I love kids! When you were little, I never wanted to set you down! Even when little Naruto was a baby I had a hard time letting go!" he smiled. At the mention of Naruto, Itachi couldn't help but get curious.

"How old was Naruto when he came here? Why did father bring him to the Uchiha?" he asked. Madara raised his own eyebrow.

"Why the sudden interest?" the man asked. Itachi shrugged and looked toward the window.

"I just realized something in the past year," he said. Madara nodded and got more comfortable.

"Let's see . . . Fugaku, I and Izuna had just returned from fighting in the ninja war when you were only about three I believe. We met a brave ally by the name of Minato from a neighboring continent. We all quickly became close friends and fought to protect each other's backs. He had a son whom he was very determined to protect and allow to grow up in a war free world. Naruto must have been about a few months old, no bigger than my hand," Madara said softly, holding up his palm. Itachi looked the appendage over before nodding for him to continue. Just thinking of the blond as a tiny baby surrounded by war made him angry and swell with determination to further watch over the blond.

"We were in the battlefield when the enemy launched a surprise attack. I and Izuna were injured but Minato caught the worse end of it. By the time medics arrived after the battle it was too late. Minato died in Fugaku's arms," he whispered sadly.

"I could see everything in their faces, the sadness, the unfairness . . . But most of all the connection. I don't think or believe your father was in love with Minato, but they had created such a strong bond in just a few short weeks," Madara whispered.

"Fugaku swore to take care of Naruto and raise him in a loving environment. A place where he could grow up freely. Minato died with a smile on his face that day."

"Did the war end soon after that?" Itachi asked quietly, completely absorbed in the story. Madara nodded.

"Yes, some allies pulled through and we won the war after those long hard months. Fugaku returned home a hero and holding his companion's infant son. I think in a way, Naruto was a blessing in disguise. You see, your father was suffering from a recent tragedy before he left for war," Madara said. Itachi tilted his head only slightly.

"What was it?" he asked. Madara's face grew sad.

"Did you know your mother was pregnant for another child when you were young?" he asked. Itachi's eyes widened but he calmed his heart.

"No, I remember no such thing. I have a sibling?" he asked. Madara sadly shook his head.

"Unfortunately not anymore. At the time, well . . . You were to have a younger brother. The baby died shortly after birth from health problems, your father was devastated. I believe they named him Sasuke just before they buried him," he finished.

Itachi swallowed the saliva in his throat. It explained allot as to why his father spent so much attention on him as a child, losing his little brother had been a hard blow. And his poor mother . . . must have been heart broken. The thought that Itachi was to be a big brother made his chest swell and at the same time deflate in a horrible loss. He technically was . . . An older brother still, his sibling breathed for only a short time before the breath left his body. That in enough means that unknowingly Itachi was and is now an older brother.

"I believe Naruto was the balm to your father and mother's heartbreak. He was someone who needed a family and we all had so much love to give. Your father may seem like a hard stern man, but he would give his life if it meant keeping us all safe and alive. His family means everything to him . . . You mean everything to him."

Itachi looked away, unable to handle the look of pure love in Madara's gaze.

"If you have so much love to give, why haven't you taken a wife?" Itachi asked. Madara's face grew into a different emotion Itachi couldn't recognize.

"When Izuna was treated for his injuries in battle, they gave him a special medicine he had to ingest daily. Sadly, in order to save his life, the medicine had a nasty side effect. My poor brother . . . My poor Izuna was left sterile after treatment, unable to reproduce," he explained. Itachi felt his heart fill with sadness. His uncle Izuna was such a loving person. If anyone deserved to start a family, it was him.

"But why don't you have children?" Itachi asked again. Madara smiled sadly at him.

"Knowing I could for some reason gives me more pain then without. Izuna would watch on the sidelines as I went on with my life and he was lost behind me. You see, both of us are competitive and that was one competition that Izuna would lose even before anything started. I'm sure in the end he would encourage me to have kids, but I know he would be sacrificing his heart in order to do so. To watch your family have children, knowing you could never have any of your own to join them . . . Would kill a person's soul I think. Besides . . . I've never really wanted any. I enjoy watching other members' children, helping to raise I believe has more benefits then doing the raising. I guess that is the only way I can explain it."

Itachi nodded, head swirling from the new information.

"You love him don't you?" Madara asked. Itachi's head whipped up.

"I can see it. You don't need to be ashamed. That boy has so much love to give, and god knows, it doesn't hurt to show him a bit more love. I think . . . Both of you were fated for one another," he said.

Madara reached across the table and gently cupped Itachi's hands that were holding tight to his tea mug. Madara stared at their joined hands for a moment before he looked up into his eyes.

"Don't hesitate to chase love if it presents itself. You are an Uchiha and an Uchiha always gets what they want," he smirked and winked. Itachi swallowed the saliva in his throat before nodding and smiling, feeling like a child again.

"I think . . . That is the one bit of advice I might be willing to be able to follow, coming from you," he smirked back. Madara laughed and took his hands back and placed them in his lap. The sliding door suddenly opened and his uncle Izuna stood there, confused as to why his brother was laughing so hard. He blinked his large onyx eyes as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Aniki, your face is red," Izuna's soft voice said. He sat at the end of the tea table and swept his long hair over his shoulder. Itachi watched as Madara finished laughing and instead gazed at his younger brother. Itachi saw a burning emotion cross his uncle's vision and simmer behind his eyes. It seems that maybe certain rumors around the estate were true after all . . .

Itachi stood to leave and he bowed to his uncles.

"I will see you both at dinner," he said.

Just as he was about to leave, Madara called out to him.

"What will you do about Naruto?" his uncle asked. Itachi faced him and smirked.

"Win him over of course, what I want, I get."

Itachi left and closed the screen behind him. Madara watched him go with a soft smile on his face.

"Itachi seemed really at peace just now. How did you do that?" Izuna said softly, running his hands through his now loose hair. Madara groaned at the sight and easily slid closer to his younger brother. Madara caught the younger around the waist and pulled him close, stroking his soft hair and kissing him on the lips. Izuna pulled back with a blush on his normally pale face.

"W-what put you in such a good mood?" he stuttered. He whimpered as Madara undid his robe and slid hands up his stomach to circle his peaked nipples.

"I guess a simple conversation can soothe ones soul, and now my precious Izuna . . . I need some soothing of my own," Madara husked. Izuna didn't protest as his brother carried him to the bed and pushed him down onto the cool sheets. The rest of their clothing was removed. Nothing but the sounds of wet kisses and slick sweaty skin filled the air as the two lovers became one over and over before the dinner bell rang.

* * *

**This is part one. Part two will be finished shortly!]**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Part two!**

* * *

Naruto had delivered his robes and Itachi didn't hold back on any attempt at charming the boy. The whole time the blond blushed and sputtered at every casual remark or soft touch to his dishwasher hands. Itachi would lean close when speaking to him, letting his breath brush against the slightly scarred cheek. When Naruto left his room he smirked at how the blonds' legs seemed to shake as they carried him unstably toward the main house. He dressed into the new robes and walked toward the main house himself. Now that Naruto knew he wasn't all that too serious a person, maybe the blond would be more relaxed and original around him.

His mother and father were talking with Shisui as Itachi walked in.

"Can you believe that fool Yakumi? Fighting with Inabi? What does he have to prove, he is already a full-blooded Uchiha, I give him too much leniency, it's all going to his head!" Fugaku growled, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Poor Inabi, those broken ribs are going to take time to heal. I wonder what they were arguing about?" Mikoto asked.

"Probably about family positions again. I don't see this family getting angry about anything else!" Fugaku said. Shisui looked up from the conversation to see Itachi sit next to him. Mikoto smiled at her son and Fugaku nodded his head and smiled a little before turning back to his wife. Itachi's heart gave a small jerk at the sight of his parents and knowing now what he knew he was glad they could still be happy.

"Ah Itachi, I wanted to discuss something with you!" his cousin smiled, scooting a little closer to the younger man. Itachi sat down next to the man.

"What is it Shisui?" he asked.

"Itachi, I would be honored if you were to be my best man at my wedding!" he asked of him. Itachi felt the warm spot for his older brother grow at the words.

"I would be honored dear cousin, but what of your half brother? Won't he be disappointed?"

"He's being very fickle about everything. Claims I should have married a girl from the Inuzuka instead of from the Nara. His stubbornness has caused me enough grief so I simply told him not to come," Shisui shrugged.

As Shisui finished speaking, the door to the far end of the room opened and Naruto stepped in with other servants. Itachi smiled at him which caused the blond to blush and quickly place the dish in front of him. The servants soon left with Itachi staring after Naruto, smirk never leaving his face. Shisui noticed the exchange with curious eyes.

"What are you planning with our little adopted brother, Itachi?" he asked. The other only gave a small chuckle before picking up his chopsticks. Madara and Izuna joined them a little later. Both looked giddy and only Itachi really knew why, but he saw that they were both happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Naruto had to return at several intervals to refill drinks and serve other courses. Itachi took every opportunity to brush against him and flirt very discreetly. After dinner when Itachi once again had the small boy frazzled, he carefully returned to his room. He didn't want to scare Naruto away after all.

* * *

_Naruto POV_

_What is Itachi-nii-sama doing? He's not acting like his usual self!_

Naruto was in the main house kitchen, others worked around him as he staked dished and cleaned bowls. He swept some hair from his face and looked to the side. He felt his face grow hot at the feeling of Itachi's breath on his face and how smooth and powerful his hands felt when they had run over his wrists as Itachi thanked him for serving the meal. Naruto knew he should not be having such thoughts about his adoptive brother, but he couldn't help but be captivated and fascinated by the other. Itachi was so strong, but some times he wondered if the raven lacked certain emotions.

Naruto didn't show it but he had watched him grow through the years. Ever since Naruto could remember his adoptive brother had always been very composed, never showing emotion to those he felt didn't deserve it. There was only a scant few times that Naruto every remembered Itachi smiling at him or gently ruffling his blond spikes.

The blond shook his head and continued on his chores. He couldn't though ignore how his heart kept beating every time the raven flashed through his mind. He smiled when he realized how much of a crush he had on the other. Hopefully, maybe he could see more of Itachi's kindness someday.

Itachi went to bed that night in a good mood. He had snuck out early from dinner to follow Naruto to the kitchens. The boy even out of his sight was acting far off as if deep in thought. Itachi smirked and jumped roof to roof back to his room, knowing full well that Naruto was thinking about him. He changed into his night clothes and slipped under his covers, thinking of other ways to start courting his blond.

* * *

_The next morning_

Mikoto looked at the sundial in the garden and frowned. It was almost nine o'clock and her son was still not awake, if he didn't wake now he would be late for training. Naruto sat beside her, holding her spool of yarn as the woman continued to knit her niece a baby blanket for her soon to be born little girl. The pink thread moved easily under her fingers as she wove it into patterns and shapes. Naruto beside her sat on his knees, carefully winding the yarn around his hands as to make sure it didn't become tangled.

"Naruto darling, you have bags under your eyes, did you have trouble sleeping?" she asked her adopted son. The blond looked up from his fiddling to address his mother.

"Oh, a little, I was so restless last night. I couldn't seem to fall asleep!" he smiled, looking anywhere but her eyes. His mother hummed as she looked back to her knitting.

"Well let us see . . . A few reasons why someone can't sleep? Are you expecting something to happen in the next few days?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, well, besides Shisui-nii-sama's wedding that is, maybe that's it?" he asked her. Naruto didn't really want to tell her the reason but he didn't want to keep it bottled up either, maybe if he just left out some facts it would be fine.

"Are you thinking about someone?" she tried again. Naruto flinched when she hit the nail on the head. She noticed and giggled.

"Oh Naru! Did you have a crush on someone?" she smiled. The blond blushed like crazy before swallowing the saliva in his throat.

"W-well, it's sort of . . . I mean umm," the blond fidgeted. Mikoto stopped knitting and looked him over closely.

"Is it someone in the family?" she asked, curious now. Naruto just couldn't lie to the woman, besides, it's not like she could narrow it down easily. The Uchiha was a huge family.

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Main or branch?" she asked again.

Crap, there were tons of people in the branch and only a few in the main. Not hard to guess who it was after that.

"B-branch?" he tried. Mikoto shook her head.

"Naruto dear, I can tell when you're lying," she sighed. Naruto felt his stomach do a flip. She seemed to shrug before she started knitting again.

"Well it's your secret to keep I suppose, but don't keep it for too long. You never know when that person may accidentally never know how you feel. If you wait too long, you'll regret it," she advised.

Naruto nodded and dropped his head a little to fiddle with the yarn in his hands. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto felt a hand on the side of his face. He looked up into his mother's kind eyes and suddenly felt sad. He truly wondered what was going through his adoptive mother's mind. She set down her knitting and gently pulled her adopted child into her arms, his small body sinking into her large soft kimono. His side was against hers, turning slightly into her front. She pulled his head under hers and gently kissed his forehead.

"You look so sad just now, do you truly have your heart set on someone?" she asked softly, running her fingers through his blond locks. Naruto closed his eyes and took in her scent, fresh and loving like it always was.

"I'm just confused. I've never felt his way before. Honestly, I don't even know if it is real or this person is playing with me. I just don't . . . Want to be broken hearted," he whispered. Mikoto pulled him away from her body to look at him.

"Why don't you go wake up Itachi? I'm sure talking to him will make you feel better," she said. Naruto didn't want to confront the one who was giving him these feelings, but it would be suspicious if he declined the offer.

"Yeah I better, he'll be late for training at this rate," the blond smiled. He stood from the ground and handed her the yarn spool. He waved at her before going into the main house and to the hallway of Itachi's room. He had never seen the other sleep in for so long, he wondered if Itachi was feeling all right.

Nervously, Naruto gently rapped on his sliding door before bowing lowly and opening it a crack.

"F-forgive my intrusion Itachi-nii-sama. Mother has sent me to wake you so you won't be late for training!" he said. When he was met with silence, he looked up from his gazing of the floor. The room was empty, the sliding window to Itachi's private balcony open. Naruto stood and surveyed the room.

Itachi's bedroll was empty and rolled into the corner. An empty cup of tea was sitting dirty on its plate in the middle of the brown serving table. Naruto carefully took a few steps into the room. He had only been in the other's room upon escort or permission. He had never indulged in the freedom most main branch members had about going into each others room carefree. Naruto couldn't fight his curiosity as he moved in further. He peeked his head out onto the balcony and saw no one.

He felt almost giddy, like being somewhere he wasn't supposed to and getting away with it. He smiled to himself and held in a giggle by biting his lower lip. He wandered back into the room and decided to look around. He wouldn't touch anything of course . . . But maybe this would be his only chance to learn something more about his adoptive older brother.

Naruto wandered over to the mirror on the far side of the room. All of Itachi's personal belongings littered the top of the dresser. Naruto recognized Itachi's favorite necklace, laying next to his favorite red ring that had been a birthday present last year from Madara. Naruto felt his fingers twitch in his sleeve. Without knowing what he was doing, his hand came up and picked up the necklace, undoing the latch and slipping the silver string around his own neck. Naruto had never worn jewelry before. It never occurred to him how he might look in it. He had seen Itachi wear this necklace a hundred times, training, parties, leisurely time . . . Naruto felt like he had a piece of Itachi all for himself in the simple silver strand. He admired himself in the mirror, turning his neck every which way.

Naruto had been so preoccupied that he didn't hear the soft thump of feet that landed on the outside balcony.

Itachi had returned from his short trip of visiting Shisui to discuss what they would be wearing. He landed on his balcony and moved the hair from his face. He stilled a moment later when he glanced into his room and smirked. His beautiful Naruto it seems indeed had the ability to be naughty. Not that he himself minded, but had it been any other Uchiha, as pigheaded as they were, the blond would have no doubt have received a beating.

He carefully walked forward and blended with the wall. He moved his feet, carefully shifting one foot to another step on the wooden floor. Naruto gazed at himself in the mirror, unaware to the man moving behind him. Naruto lowered the collar to his robe a bit and smiled at the way the silver looked against his tan skin. Itachi's breath caught at the action. He felt a purr work its way from his chest and out of his throat.

Naruto stilled when he heard a strange sound behind him. He turned but saw nothing. Itachi had moved quickly and now stood in front of Naruto, slightly to his right. Naruto dismissed the sound and turned back toward the mirror, only for his eyes to widen. Itachi smirked upon being discovered. Naruto moved back so fast that he tripped and fell onto the wooden floor, landing on his elbow. Itachi quickly moved forward and caught his other wrist before his blond head could hit the floor. The blond surprised at the catch and the fall still couldn't control the way his voice sounded when he spoke.

"I-Itachi-nii!" he stuttered out. Itachi sighed in relief when Naruto wasn't hurt and easily hauled the blond back onto his shaky legs. Naruto's face held fear as he pulled the boy closer.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean . . . I thought you . . . I shouldn't have . . . !" he babbled, trying to move himself away from Itachi's grip. "Please don't punish me!" he begged, voice pleading. Itachi frowned at the words.

"Naruto, why would I punish you? Who punished you last time?" he asked carefully. Naruto looked away and trembled in his grip.

"I-I shouldn't s-say . . . " he whispered. Itachi gripped his shoulders and pulled his head up to his level of sight.

"Then I should say . . . I want to know who punished you last time and why," he said evenly again. Naruto bit his lip but didn't break eye contact.

"I-Inabi . . . " he said quietly. Itachi growled and pulled the blond closer, embracing him.

"I'm not Inabi, and when I see that moron again, he's going to wish he never touched you," he whispered into the blonds' ear. Naruto blushed at the closeness and the sound of the other's voice.

They stood there in a few moments silence. Itachi closed his eyes and pressed his face into the other's hair. Naruto blushed at the action and gasped when a hand ran down his back and skimmed lightly over the arch in his spine. Naruto couldn't help the single rush of desire as it trickled down his spine to pool in his belly. Itachi ran his other hand over Naruto's collarbone, lightly touching his favorite necklace.

"My necklace looks good on you," he commented. Naruto suddenly remembered why he was so afraid in the first place.

"I d-did mean to . . . It was just . . . Sitting there," he lamely explained. He heard Itachi chuckle and his heart beat a little faster.

"It's okay, I like the way you look in it," Itachi said. Itachi continued to run his fingers over the silver. His fingers eventually went past the jewelry and stroked across a tan color bone. Naruto pulled back, face flushed even more.

"W-why?" he asked, blinking. Itachi smirked and leaned closer, lips almost touching.

"It makes it so everyone will know that you are mine," he whispered. Naruto was about to speak when he felt his mouth quite occupied. Naruto felt the shock go straight to his legs and he lost the feeling in them. Itachi was quick to catch him, lowering them both to the floor. Naruto moaned in confusion when Itachi pulled back and kissed him again, going deeper. Naruto managed to pull his head back, gasping for air and staring at his brother with wide eyes.

"I-Itachi-nii!" he said, voice holding deep disbelief.

Itachi's eyes smoldered with an emotion Naruto had trouble recognizing. He looked down at the position they were in. They had both fallen onto the floor, Naruto landed on his butt with one of Itachi's arms going around his waist. Itachi sat on his knees, slightly hunched over him in a crouch, legs on either side of his own. The blond blushed as Itachi drew back in for another kiss. The blond moved backward, slightly started at the hungry look in the other's eyes. Itachi pulled back, voice serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice deep but slightly husky. Naruto averted his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"I-I don't . . . I don't think we should be d-doing this. I should just go . . . " he whispered. Itachi frowned before moving forward and latching onto the blonds' neck.

"Let people talk, I've always ignored them anyway," he said, licking the tan skin. Naruto whimpered and tried pushing him away.

"I-It's not that!" he said suddenly. Itachi only moved back enough for Naruto to just see him from the corner of his eye.

"Then what? Don't tell me this displeases you," his voice hinted toward a tone the blond couldn't place. One of Itachi's hand ran down his back to the place just above his ass crack. Naruto squirmed and shook his head before blushing at the small smirk Itachi produced from it.

"We-we shouldn't cause. Well . . . We're brothers and . . . " he started.

"You're adopted," Itachi pointed out.

"B-but . . . We're both male! You need to have a wife! You'll need an heir . . . Unless I'm just . . . " Naruto's voice cracked. Itachi pulled back and was surprised to see tears gathering in blue eyes.

"Unless I'm just an easy fuck . . . " the blond whispered, pulling away.

Itachi grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him harshly. Naruto whimpered at the force of it. Itachi pulled away and pinned the blond to the floor by his wrists. He looked down at the blond with sharingan eyes, the black tommas spinning wildly. Naruto trembled as Itachi softly rubbed the inside of his wrists with the pads of his thumbs.

"If I wanted a cheap whore I'd go to Inabi. You Naruto . . . You are so much more in my eyes," he whispered, leaning down.

Naruto closed his eyes when pale lips touched his pink cheek. "Not just someone to warm my bed . . . Someone who will be by my side and welcome me with open arms," he continued. "If you think all, I want is just sex then your wrong."

Naruto looked up at him, eyes blue and searching. He looked into Itachi's now black eyes and saw how clear they were to him. Naruto couldn't help but lean back fully against the floor, closing his eyes.

"You're such a mystery to me . . . How do I know this is real?" he whispered into the quiet of the room. Itachi pulled back only to smile sincerely.

"Do I seem like the type of person to play pretend?" he asked his blond. Naruto tilted his head before he smiled.

"I've never known you to be so . . . Forward," he said. Itachi kissed his forehead this time.

"I've admired you too long to just skim on the sideline . . . I want the main dish . . . If you'll have me?" he whispered back. Naruto had never felt so elated in his life. He never thought he would ever see this part of the other male.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Itachi whispered.

Naruto was pushed completely onto the floor, Itachi's hips grinding into his own. It caught the blond completely by surprise as he moaned into the raven's mouth as it was captured.

"Let's move to the cot," he whispered. Naruto blushed at the implication, they were going all the way already?

"It-Itachi-nii!" he blushed, trying to scramble away. The other smirked and trapped the other in his arms.

"What is it my little Naru?" he asked, pulling the boy closer. The blond squirmed and blushed, looking anywhere but the raven's face.

"Aren't we going a little too fast I mean I . . . " he stuttered.

"You love me don't you?" the raven asked.

Naruto nodded but still looked nervous.

"And I love you, that's all that matters. I won't let anyone else have you my little Naru," he husked.

Naruto wasn't sure how, but when Itachi had distracted him with a kiss, he managed to undo the bed roll and lay him down on it. The front of his robes was almost ripped open at the amount of force Itachi was using to get him undressed. The blond immediately tried to cover his nakedness but his hands were captured and forced above his head. Itachi's raven eyes held lust as they traveled down his squirming body.

"You're lovely," he whispered. The blond stopped moving and blinked, embarrassed by the compliment.

"N-no . . . " he started to mumble. Itachi leaned his head down and breathed warm breath over a peaking nipple.

"Yes, yes . . . Yes," he whispered against the tan skin. Itachi leaned up and grasped Naruto by the shoulder's, holding him still so he could plant hungry lips on a pouting mouth. Naruto moaned into the warmth and immediately opened his own mouth. Moans were swallowed as both moved against one another. The kiss distracted Naruto as the rest of his robes were removed and thrown to the side. Itachi sat up and smirked at the blond who crossed his arms across his chest, flushed and eyes sparkling. Itachi slowly let his own robes sash down his shoulders and eventually pool at his waist. Naruto's curious eyes examined him and his breath shook as he took it all in.

Itachi's hand came up to grasp one of the blonds'. He led the hand to slide down his front, over his pale collar bone and down even more to a broad stomach.

"And to think . . . It's all yours," the raven smirked. The blond swallowed the saliva in his throat and nodded.

"I-Itachi," he stuttered. The raven swooped down and caught pink lips, letting his hand roam Naruto's hips. Naruto was lifted up off the bedding and set down into the raven's lap. A full hard erection pressed between his legs and he broke the kiss to look down at it. He blushed and suddenly panicked when he realized the large member would go inside of him . . . All of it. He squirmed a little when Itachi couldn't help but run his hardness up and down the blonds' ass crack. He groaned and crushed his pelvis with the other. Naruto let out a gargled moan and slowly rotated his hips back.

"I want you. I want you now," Itachi husked against his blonds' sweaty neck. "Hell . . . I've wanted you for years," he moaned out. Naruto summoned enough strength to pull back and gather Itachi's face into his own shaking hands. He panted for a moment and kissed those pale lips gently with his own.

"Then, please . . . Have me," he whispered longingly. Itachi's eyes dilated and he didn't hesitate. With a single thrust without thinking he buried his manhood deep into his blonds' virgin opening. Naruto threw his head back and screamed.

"How do you think Itachi is doing?" Izuna asked, gently sweeping his fingers through his brother's hair. Madara hummed from his position on Izuna's lap before turning to face the other.

"If he does what I think he'll do, our little Naru-Chan won't be a virgin by midnight tonight," he smiled cheekily. Izuna reached down and pulled on his brother's cheek stretching it out and causing Madara to wince.

"Don't talk like Naru will be an easy conquer. I'm sure he'll be able to put up some kind of fight," Izuna pouted. Madara rubbed his sore cheek and pouted. Izuna smiled at the face before leaning down and kissing the cheek he was pinching.

"I'm sure they'll be very happy together," he whispered. Madara smiled and leaned up too fully capture Izuna's lips.

"Just like you and me," he commented. Both men chuckled as Madara sat up from his position on the pillow.

"Race ya to the hot spring?" he asked. Izuna's eyes immediately narrowed.

"You're on, loser washes the other's back!"

Naruto turned his head and held back tears as his back arched on its own accord. One of Itachi's hands came up and grabbed the back of his head to make him face him.

"I'm sorry . . . I should have prepared you," he whispered, kissing Naruto's tears away. The blond panted and grimaced as the cock inside him slid in more. He collected himself and wiggled his hips to make it more comfortable for himself.

"It's okay . . . Please . . . Please move inside me!" he begged. Itachi nodded and carefully grabbed the blonds' hips to lift him up.

"I promise Naruto, from now on you'll feel nothing but love and pleasure from me," he promised. Naruto whimpered and ran his finger's down his smooth strong face.

"I believe you . . . You've brought me nothing but happiness since the day we met Itachi-nii-san," he breathed. Itachi turned his head and kissed the blonds' wrist to one of his tan hands.

"Brace yourself," he whispered. The blond was taken by surprise as he was lifted up and slammed back down. He called out Itachi's name into the room as Itachi's cock slammed his insides.

"Ah! No! Itachi!" he cried out. Both moved together on the cot, sweating and calling out each other's names.

"It only gets better from here babe . . . " Itachi growled, licking his lips. The blond already felt a deep pressure invade up through his privates and into his stomach. The heat was radiating from the very place Itachi's cock quickly pumped in and out of. The sound of Itachi's seed as he drove his manhood in and out was driving the blond crazy. He could feel every ounce of blood in both his and Itachi's system running through his very veins. He cried out loudly when Itachi tilted his hips just right and started pounding his prostate. Raven hair clung to both his own neck and Itachi's as Naruto surged forward and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, holding on for dear life. He clenched his teeth when the heat began to spread to his thighs and up his back.

"So good . . . Can't . . . C-can't hold it in!" the blond stuttered. Itachi leaned back, forcing Naruto to help thrust himself up and down on Itachi's cock. His knees where quickly giving out until Itachi's hands gave him the strength to keep going.

"Come Naruto . . . Give me our first orgasm together," he whispered into the blonds' ear. Not being able to take the heat any more he arched his back and came when one thrust nailed his inner core hard. Itachi quickly grasped his back as the blond almost threatened to buck himself off. Both lovers reached their peak together and came down hard from their high. Naruto still seated on a now soft cock breathed deep and shakily.

"G-god," he panted, bending his head down. Itachi licked his dry lips and leaned up to kiss Naruto on the lips softly.

"I love you," he said. Naruto's blue eyes met his own and both smiled shyly at one another.

"I love you, too," the blond whispered back. Together both laid down on the cot and covered themselves with the sheets, holding one another close through the night.

* * *

Izuna scowled as Madara leaned back fully against him. He scrubbed the man's back with the combination of soft and roughness.

"You suck," Izuna spat, scrubbing harder. Madara winced at the treatment and chuckled none the less.

"Maybe later," he promised.

* * *

**END**


End file.
